1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shutter grille system for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system has been known which is capable of controlling a flow rate of air flowing into an engine compartment based on opening and closing operation of a shutter mechanism provided to a grille opening portion in a vehicle body front part of a vehicle (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-80072). The vehicle using such a system performs a control to open the shutter in a case where the engine temperature or the air conditioning coolant pressure rises while the air conditioner system is in use.